


Of Lace and Suits

by voltronofficiall



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gay Keith (Voltron), Gay Sex, Homophobic Language, Kidnapping, M/M, Other, Sexual Humor, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:44:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voltronofficiall/pseuds/voltronofficiall
Summary: Lance gets noticed by a strip club manager when he's with Pidge. Lance gets hired at "Girls & Boys". One day, some gang members of "Voltron" come to the strip club on Lance's shift. One of the members gets a private lap dance for his 21st birthday. They fall for each other. Keith promises Lance he'll fight for his love. Lance work days go easy and smooth after Keith's visit until the "Galra Gang" come to the strip club. That day stirred up problems between gangs. Keith protects and fights for Lance. Lotor fights Keith for Lance's virginity. Will Keith be able to keep his promise? Will Lance and Keith fall harder for each other? ONLY I KNOW!!!!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first story so bare with me. I will put warnings before any sexual, violence, etc etc scenes happen.

Hey Y/N I'm glad you chose my story. This is just a short introduction of everyone on here. If you have questions etc just dm me on insta (my insta is at the bottom)

****

Age for MC’S:

Lance:22

Keith:23

Shiro:30

Adam:30

Matt:27

Hunk:22

Pidge:20

Shay:21

Allura:28

Romelle:28

Lotor:25

Axca:23

Ezor:22

Zethrid:24

Narti:23

 

Age for Side Characters:

 

Lance's Mom:45

Lance's Dad:46

Marco:15

Rachel:22

Luis:19

Sophia:23

Veronica:26

Texas Kogane:43

Krolia:39

James:20

Ryan:21

Nadia:19

Ina:19

 


	2. The Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance and Pidge attend a ball but they see someone suspicious hmmmm.....Who could it be? Shiro and Keith run into Pidge at the ball, what will happen when they meet?

**LA, California**

 

   Lance, Hunk, and Pidge had been best friends since middle school. Lance and Pidge didn't see Hunk as much though because he was always working with his dad. All three of them are now in their 3rd year of college. The three of them were all majoring in Mechanical and Aerospace Engineering. Pidge and Hunk were more on the wealthier side of the friendship in which they got into Harvey Mudd College, while Lance worked hard enough to become the valedictorian of his class earning him a scholarship to that college. In other words, Lance wasn't as wealthy as Hunk and Pidge. He was also loyal to them, which is why Lance was their only friends, by being their friend, because of who they are not the numbers in their bank account. Lance's family was always having trouble with money because it consisted of 9 family members. That's until someone walked up to Lance and Pidge and offered them an unusual job. Lance even remembered the exact date of the offer because that's when he and Hunk went to celebrate Pidge's birthday. It was April 3, 2017. But before we began the story to far ahead let's start at the very beginning.

 

**March 27, 2017**

    Lance and Pidge had been arguing about where to go to eat. When they finally agreed to eat at Panda Express. As they were driving Pidge had reached for the aux cord to play their favorite song, Te Amo Tanto. Pidge may not seem like she knows the lyrics, but she spoke every single word fluently. Thank Lance for the help because one time Lance told her to say "junto" and she said "puto". From Lance's dorm to Panda Express they had been listening to Spanish Pop and Romantic Spanish. By the time they got to the restaurant they had finished the last song. Lance and Pidge walked into the restaurant and began ordering. They sat down and began talking. "So, any ladies that have caught your eye?" Lance asked wiggling his eyebrows. "Well remember when me, you, Matt and his ex-boyfriend went to that club?" she said picking at her food. "Yea.," he replied. "Well... I met this girl there and she gave me her number." Pidge said blushing. Lance squealed so loud that everyone turned their heads and stared at them. Pidge immediately put her head in her hands as she blushed in embarrassment. She finally lifted her head up and told Lance to shut up, "Do you know how loud you are? Be quiet!" she said throwing a used napkin at Lance's face. "Sorry, I'm just happy for you," Lance says lowering his head. "Thank you," Pidge says patting his hand. Lance and Pidge continue gossiping to each other as they finish their food, that's until  _the_ subject comes up, **BOYS** **!** "Since you asked me about girls I get to ask about boys," Pidge said with a toothy grin. "Le gasp!" Lance said sarcastically. They both giggled and they began talking. "You can trust me," She said giving an evil smirk. "Fine, well there's this new kid in my Algebra class I think his name was Alonso Romero." At this point, you could see Lance was blushing red as a tomato. Lance looked up to see the short person fall over in the booth seat dying of laughter. She finally sat up and calmed down looking at Lance with a frustrated look on his face. "What? You were blushing so hard what do you expect. By the way, I've never seen you crush on someone this hard." She said giggling softly. "I don't know why it's funny." He said angrily. "When the time comes Lance, when the time comes." She said grinning.

  **March 30** **, 2017**

**Loading...**

**Video Beginning**

    "HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY PIDGE!" Hunk and Lance said in unison. The little person fell out the bed and you could see that she was angry. The so-called Pidge picked up a pillow and threw it at both of them. "GET OUT, IM IN MY UNDERWEAR!" Hunk and Lance giggled and ran away when they saw Pidge chase them with another pillow. 

**Video Ending**

     Keith had been looking at Lance's Instagram for a while now. It was normal for Keith to wake up in the morning reach for his phone and scroll through Lance's feed. Keith's thoughts had been disturbed by Shiro bursting in, "Oh, you aren't asleep, I was going to scare you awake." Shiro laughs at this. "Haha, very funny Shiro." Keith rolls his eyes. "Here, I brought you breakfast," Shiro says handing Keith a tray with a plate of breakfast. On the side is a cup of black coffee. "Thanks, Shiro, just how I like it." Keith smiles genuinely. Keith laid his phone down on his pillow trying to hide it from Shiro knowing he was going say something about him looking through Lance's feed again. "What are you doing?" Shiro asked furrowing his eyebrows. "Nothing, why?" Keith said face turning a light pink. "Why are you trying to hide your phone?" he said lifting an eyebrow. Keith gave a weak sigh and told Shiro, "Because then you're going to judge me when I open my phone." Shiro snatched Keith's phone from on top of the pillow. He opened it revealing Lance's video, "Keith," he said in a soft voice, "Why would I judge on who you like?" Keith just shrugged. Shiro pulled Keith into a tight hug. "You can like whoever you want and I won't judge, ok?", he said almost crying, "Ok." Keith said actually crying. Shiro let go of Keith told him in a firm voice, "Get dressed Allura has another mission for us." Keith nodded and got up. "Dress nicely, we're going to a formal event," Shiro said walking out. Keith stood in front of his closet for a while before realizing he didn't have a suit. He couldn't ask Shiro for one because he was a size too big. Keith ran to Shiro's room. Oh yea, by the way, Shiro, Keith, and Matt live together so sometimes Keith walks in on them at the wrong time like, right now. "AAAAAHHHHHH!" Keith, Shiro, and Matt yelled in a unison. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!" Keith yelled at both of them. "There's a thing called knocking, use it next time," Shiro said annoyingly. "Give him a break Shiro you've been meaner to him ever since you two joined that gang!" Matt whisper shouted into Shiro's ear. Shiro sighed and asked Keith what he wanted. "Are you fully clothed?" he asked voice cracking. Matt giggled and said yes. "I need a suit," he said as he turned around to face them. "Oh, I have one Keef, we're around the same size." Keith only lets certain people call him Keef, like Matt for example. If anyone ever called him Keef you would be on the floor in .5 seconds. One time Matt called him Keef in front of the busy school. Some "popular" kid joked about it and called him Keef too, let's just say that guy was in the hospital for a week. Keith got suspended for 3 weeks, and Shiro wasn't happy about it. "Thanks, Matt," Keith said leaving. "Keith, wait, you might want to pack some clothes as well because we're going all the way to LA." LA?! Lance and his friends live in LA! No way he could go there! I mean yeah Lance probably doesn't know him but they could run into each other."Sure," Keith said from the hallway. As Keith began packing he could hear Matt and Shiro in the next room. Keith sighed annoyed and grabbed his earbuds, put them in his ears and began listening to MCR. Keith accidentally fell asleep, until Shiro woke him up and it was time to leave. Keith, Shiro, and Matt all got in the car and drove from San Fransisco to LA. 5 hours later they arrived at the hotel they were staying at. As Shiro went to go check two rooms out Keith and Matt grabbed the luggage. "Hey, I want you to be careful out there ok?" Matt told Keith with concern. "Of course, it's probably nothing too dangerous Coran and Allura are gonna make us do," Keith reassured Matt. Matt just nodded and they walk inside with Shiro. As Keith walked up to his room he heard some people whispering about a gang fight in the alley two blocks away. "They call themselves the Galra," the first person said. Keith knew who they were talking about, Lotor.

    Keith was about to burst into Shiro and Matt's room until he remembered what happened last time. Shiro heard the door and opened it to revealed Keith with a worried look on his face. "What's wrong?" he said. "The Galra was seen in an alley fight with another gang," he told Shiro running into his room. "I'll call Allura and tell her what happened," Shiro said reaching for his phone, "Do you know where?" he said locking the door and drawing the curtains. "The alley two blocks down," Keith said looking out the window. " _Hello?"_   Allura's voice was heard from the phone. "Hey, it's me, Shiro," he replied. " _What happened? You only call me when there's something wrong,"_ Allura said with concern. "Keith overheard two people talking about the Galra Gang," Shiro said with a firm voice. Shiro heard Allura gasp then sigh. " _Come to the hideout quickly, bring no one else but you and Keith,"_ She said hanging up. "Keith we have to leave, Matt you stay until we come back," Shiro said frustrated. Matt and Keith nodded. Once Keith and Shiro were there Allura started explaining to them a plan her and Coran thought. "The Galra are going to attend a ball tonight, you and Keith will attend, they plan on stealing the money the host has locked up in their vault," she said pointing at the map on the table, "It's your job to stop them and protect the people attending," she said looking up at them. Both Keith and Shiro nodded. "You might want to take some sentries with you," Allura said.

 

**Lance's Apartment**

    "PIDGE GET DRESSED!" Lance shouted from his room. "WHY?!" she yelled back. "BECAUSE WE'RE ATTENDING A BALL HUNK INVITED US TO, OR DID YOU FORGET?" he replied. Lance heard a sigh and heard the bathroom door open. "Fine, let me take a shower," she said slamming the door. "AND WEAR SOMETHING FANCY!" he said. Lance had been waiting for weeks for this ball and nothing was going to ruin it, not even Pidge's stubbornness. When Pidge got out of the shower Lance was putting on a natural look of makeup on his face. "Can you do my make up too?" Pidge asked looking for a dress in her closet. "Sure," Lance said finishing up his lipstick. After a few minutes of Lance yelling at Pidge to stay still, they left for the ball. As they pulled up to the mansion Lance could tell he was going to have a hard time finding a parking space close enough. Once they finally found one they went inside to be greeted by Hunk and his parents, "Hello Lance and Katie how are you today?" Hunk's mom asked. "We're great Mrs.Garrett," Lance replied. "Help yourselves to the food and drinks the butlers have put at your table," she said in a cheery voice. Lance and Pidge walked around looking for their names until they found it in the back corner. "Can you believe how sweet Mrs.Garrett is?" Lance said looking around the room. "I wish she was my mom," Pidge said stuffing food in her mouth. Hunk walked up to them with gift bags in his hands. "Hey guys, you enjoying yourselves?" Hunk said handing them the bags. "What's this?" Lance asked looking at it. "A gift bag," Hunk said smiling. "Hunk you didn't have to get us anything," Lance said giving the bag back to Hunk. "Take it, Lance you've been loyal to me since day one, you deserve it," he said sitting at the table with them. Lance wiped a tear away and opened the bag. Inside was the iPhone 8 and a friendship bracelet that said  _Brothers_ on one side and  _Friends_ on the other. "Thank you so much, although you could've just given me the bracelet," he said hugging Hunk as if he was about to leave forever. Pidge opened her bag to reveal an Apple Watch and a necklace box that said,  _Friends are like STARS, you don't always see them, but you know they are always there._ "I love it Hunk the golden star on it is beautiful," Pidge said struggling to put the necklace on. "Here let me help you," Hunk said putting it on her. Lance and Hunk looked at Pidge, "You looked beautiful Pidge," Lance and Hunk said in unison. Pidge giggled and said, "Don't start falling for me." Hunk got up and said, "I got to go my parents and I have to make a speech in a few minutes." Lance and Pidge waved him goodbye as he left.

   Lance and Pidge talked for awhile looking around the room until Lance saw a someone in the crowd. "Hey Pidge, look at that guy over there, he looks suspicious," Lance whispered to Pidge pointing at a tall white-haired man with 4 women surrounding him as though protecting him. Pidge looked to where Lance was pointing, "Maybe we should keep an eye on him," Pidge said focusing on where they were going. A few minutes later Lance and Pidge had gotten to the point of actually following this man. Everything was normal until Hunk and his parents started their speech. The white-haired man had disappeared. Lance and Pidge agreed to split up to find them. Lance went towards Hunk's room and Pidge had gone towards the basement where the vault was. "Quiet! Your arguing is going to get us caught," Pidge heard. Then, Pidge saw them. Two men in a black suit with a marking on their suits. One was tall with a white forelock and a scar across his nose. He had a black marking on his suit. The other was a few inches shorter with a mullet and a red marking. Pidge noticed they were looking at her. She began quietly running away but they chased after her. They finally caught her and she told them in a scared voice, "Who are you people?" the one with the mullet looked at the other. The one with the scar shook his head and said, "She's not one of them," mullet dude got off of Pidge and helped her up, "Sorry about that," he said. "Are you looking for a tall dude with white hair?" Pidge said not caring about mullet dude's apology. "How do you know about the Galra?" scar dude said looking down at Pidge. "Chill, I heard them in the basement arguing, plus they've been looking suspicious all evening," she said giving scar dude a mean look. Pidge felt her phone ring in her hand, "Let me take this call," she said walking away. "What is it Lance?" she asked in a soft voice so the men behind her couldn't eavesdrop on their conversation. "I didn't find them, did you?" he asked. "Um-uh n-no," she said looking at the men behind her. "Damn," he said disappointedly. "I'll talk to you later," she said lowering her voice. She hung up before Lance could say anything else. She walked back to the two men. Pidge stood there awkwardly, "Well I have to go back to my friend," she said walking away, "I won't tell anyone what happened and all that." Scar dude and Mullet dude just stared at her walking away. They parted ways and Pidge went to go look for Lance.

 

**Hunk's Basement**

     "Make sure you fill the bag up," Keith heard in the vault. Keith and Shiro were trained for situations like this. The first part of the plan was to get everyone outside. The only way to do that is to set the fire alarm off. Next, they need to handcuff the criminals. After that, they put the valuables they took back in its place. Lastly, they take the criminal to jail. But for some reason, they can never catch the Galra Gang ever. One time they caught Shiro, and Keith had to save him. When Keith got to Shiro, they had tortured him. That's how Shiro got that nose scar. Shiro pointed to the handprint scanner on the right side of the door. " _They must have the person who's handprint that belongs to,"_ Shiro mouthed to Keith. Keith went for his gun, as did Shiro. They ran into the vault, but before they could say something, the Galra were gone. "DAMMIT!" Shiro yelled in the vault. As Shiro sighed they heard a slam as the vault closed. "GREAT!" Shiro yelled louder. After a while with no way to get out and complete silence they heard the handprint scanner say, " _Access Granted,"_. "Hey guys, let's go," it was the tiny person they had met before. "You," Keith said in a surprised state. "Me," she said, "Let's go before someone catches us."

 

**Hunk's Backyard**

     Pidge didn't want to tell Lance about what happened in Hunk's basement. What if he told Hunk? What if he didn't trust her anymore? What would Hunk think? It didn't matter now, that suspicious dude left already. It was time Pidge asked questions. Before Pidge could ask anything mullet dude looked at her and said, "Why are you helping us?" Pidge turned around and looked at him. "I don't know, but I know you guys are the good ones," she said shrugging his question off. Scar dude and mullet dude just looked at her. "If you go past the rose garden and tool shed there will be a door that you can go through, good luck," Pidge told them pointing at the big bushes covering the fence. "Thank you, I hope we meet again," Scar dude turns around to tell Pidge before he left in the dark. Pidge just stood there and nodded at scar dude. She turned around to leave when she saw Lance and Hunk at the door. "Uh- H-Hunk, L-Lance what.. um what are y'all doin here?" she said stuttering her words. "What's wrong Pidge?" Lance said raising his eyebrow. "What do ya mean?" she said face turning pink with embarrassment. "Your Southern accent is thick when you're nervous," he said walking up to her. "N-nothing's wrong alright... I'm just uh just....on my period...yea I'm on my period," she said giving him a weak smile. "No, I have your schedule," he said looking her up and down. "WHAT?" she said hitting his arm. "I'm just kidding, I only know because you didn't pack any lady products," he said smiling and giggling. Hunk just stared at them wondering what was going on. "Do you know what happened inside? We couldn't find you at the front gate," Hunk asked walking up to both of them. "Um no I didn't I was out here because it was the uh closest exit," she said trying to make her lie as believable as possible. Pidge guessed Hunk and Lance believed her because they stopped asking questions. The three of them went back inside, but before Pidge stepped inside she turned around one time more time, wondering where those two men were now.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! What happened to Keith and Shiro? What about the Galra Gang? Will Hunk and Lance find out what happened in the basement? Who knows......not me.>:) Anyways I know this chapter was short but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting sooooo...Next chapter will probably be longer, no promises. By the way, Pidge and Lance's favorite song is by Los Inquietos del Norte. I'll probably make a playlist on Spotify, Pandora, and YouTube for you guys because I'm going to use a lot and I mean a LOT of songs in this story. Anyways go add me Insta @oceanboiii. BBBYYYEEE Y/N

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on insta @oceanboiii


End file.
